


Don't Let Her See You Blush Tomorrow

by fremen_wali



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, F/M, Fantasizing, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fremen_wali/pseuds/fremen_wali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written and posted anonymously for a prompt on the hannibalkink meme. </p>
<p>"Will masturbates thinking about Beverly". I love this pairing and I wish there were more. The original prompter liked it, so I thought I'd put it here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Let Her See You Blush Tomorrow

He had awoken covered in sweat, unsure of what time it was, and almost painfully aroused. That was new.   
  
Fading images from his dream came back to him: the smell of formaldehyde and lavender, a bright, cold, sterile room, and Beverly, smiling at him over the body she was working on- a calm in a stormy sea of stark things that frightened him.   
  
In the blurry half-light of his darkened bedroom, dogs snuffling in their sleep on the floor surrounding his bed, Will slid a hand under his sheet and into his shorts.  
  
His hand was rough, callouses on his fingers rubbing the smooth, heated skin of his dick. It had been so long since he'd last done this, this secretive exploration of his body- hurried jerking until he was done, hands washed, body sated, mind quieted for a few minutes.   
He forced himself to slow down, stroking himself with controlled, steady motions. Will moved his other hand to slide up his own stomach, still damp with sweat, to tweak his own nipple with ice-cold fingertips. He let his mind wander from the mechanics of touching himself, thinking instead of the girl that smiled from the side of her mouth, as if she always had a secret joke waiting behind it. Beverly, who treated him like he were a person and not just Jack's freakish, mental bloodhound. His hand sped up as he imagined her in the tight jeans and leather jacket she wore, shirt unbuttoned just enough to reveal the curve of her breasts peeking out of her bra, her sharp eyebrow raised in a challenge to him.   
  
He wondered if she kissed like she spoke, with conviction, entirely in charge and with a bit of a tease. His whole body felt warm now, the fear from the nightmares completely gone, his focus only on himself, on her.   
  
The head of his dick was slick with pre-come and his hand faltering as he spread it around his shaft with his thumb, squeezing and giving the head a slight twist. In the darkness of his room, Will groaned, his eyes shutting tightly. He thought about going to his knees in front of her, unzipping her jeans and pulling them down, about pressing his face in the apex of her thighs and just having her ride his mouth and teeth and tongue and letting his stubble leave marks on her perfect skin. Will was close, his hand jerking him faster, hips stuttering. He brought his feet up to plant on the bed, knees bent, to steady himself. His other hand came down to grip and roll his balls as he imagined her mouth opening to wrap around his dick, clever tongue sliding against the underside, playing at his foreskin. He tightened his grip as he started pulsing, warm bursts of come splashing over his hand and wetting the fabric of his underwear.   
  
He held still, stiff bodied, until his orgasm faded and he'd begun to soften in his palm. He carefully pulled his very sticky hand out of his shorts, avoiding touching the sheets as he pulled them off of him with the other hand. Will reached to the bedside table where the alarm clock blared blurry numbers in red at him until he'd put his glasses on, and saw the time was 4:30AM. He made his way to the bathroom, dropping his soiled shorts and sweat-drenched t-shirt in the laundry hamper, standing naked in front of his sink. He washed his hands and dried them, looking at himself in the mirror- the flushed look to his face spreading down to his chest, his curly hair sticking every which way- and was suddenly embarrassed.   
  
She was his friend. His colleague. She'd never given any hint that she was interested in him like that. Will knew that the next time he saw her, he'd probably be unable to make eye contact even more than normal. He sighed and turned off the light.   
  
When Will had re-dressed in clean underwear shorts and a shirt, he laid back down, curling to his side. He'd ruined his own afterglow by getting up but he soon slipped gratefully back to sleep, unaffected by further nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the (3) comments I got for this on the meme were like "Will's so affectionate, even when jerking it!" and I'm like, he's a precious anxious puppy. 
> 
> Of course he would be. 
> 
> Concrit is welcome. Thanks for reading.


End file.
